


Independent Ride

by MattSmithIsSexy (MattexIsSexy)



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexIsSexy/pseuds/MattSmithIsSexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She may not have been there with him but that day it seemed like everything was a trigger to remind him of Alex.<br/>(Matt on set on the Motorbike fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independent Ride

A crowd had already begun to gather before he’d even seen the motorbike. Matt stood by the doors of the TARDIS smiling and waving at the fans that had made the effort to come and see the show being filmed, as well as the confused onlookers who were clearly wondering what the hell the big blue thing was for. Steven Moffat seemed to think it was some kind of game to see what he could push him to do before he cracked. Matt loved it though; everyday filming Doctor Who was an adventure, a new challenge he had to overcome. It was tough, but he had a bloody good time doing it.  
  


Once they’d begun to start rehearsing the scene, it had taken him awhile to settle himself upon the bike. He was too overcome with excitement to focus properly and he could hear Jenna laughing at him, before he got a hold of himself and shook his head at her disapprovingly. “Stop it Jen, trying to concentrate here” he told her playfully, giving her a teasing smile. He adjusted his helmet and tried to focus on the task at hand.  
  


He still had Alex’s words ringing in his ears from their phone conversation the night before. “Tell the bike I’m very sorry, but also very jealous sweetie,” she’d purred down the line as he’d reminded her about his up and coming scenes. Everyone teased him about being clumsy but Alex had assured him that she found it very endearing and even sexy, on occasion. He wasn’t sure what it was that they had together but he knew it was damn hot and that she seemed happy with their current arrangement.  
  


Even now that she was back in America and they only got to talk over the phone, he got the impression that talking to him was the highlight of her day. Teasing comments had turned into full-blown phone sex. It had become part of their routine now for Alex to call Matt before she went to bed. Listening to her voice alone was enough to make his cock harden. Even when it was obvious she was close to the edge, she’d still manage to make him beg for more. She’d always been a tease, loving that she could make him squirm. He let his thoughts wander back to that first sexual encounter between them; _the way she had moaned as he’d kissed her neck and moved a hand down to cup his erection through his jeans_.  
  


\--------------  
  


Matt blinked and frowned as he saw the blurry image in front of him. It was only when the movement slowed down and he turned his head that he realised Jenna had been waving a hand in front of his face. He looked down at his knuckles and let out a frustrated sigh as he realised just how hard he’d been gripping the handles of the motorbike. _Bloody Kingston_ and the way she’d purred down the phone to him that she was wet and ready for him. He glanced back at Jenna and saw how she was trying to get the attention of the director, clearly worried about his safety. He didn’t blamed her. He didn’t have a clue what he was doing, only that he wanted Kingston to be underneath him, letting him ride her. 

 

“Sure you’re ok on that thing?” Jenna checked, giving him and the bike the once over. Her words shook him out of his fantasy, Matt having been too distracted by her words. That and the fact that he was clumsy as hell had caused him to tumble off of the bike, managing to hold it up for a second before he’d panicked and just let go, jumping away from it like a child who had just broken something. 

 

A member of the crew rushed to their aid and Matt attempted to pick the bike back up himself. He prepared himself for a telling off, mentally kicking himself for distracting himself with thoughts of Alex; especially sexual thoughts that would only lead to him embarrassing himself. Getting a hard-on while a couple of hundred fans watched wasn’t how he had wanted to spend his day. He just _really_ missed Alex’s touch.  
  


He looked at Jenna and saw that she was holding back a smirk as she asked, “Matt, are you alright?” _She couldn’t have possibly known what he’d been thinking about?_ Unless... Alex had cheekily informed him during her teasing that she always knew when he was thinking of her during interviews. Apparently, he always had a smug smirk on his face whenever he was asked about her.

 

\-------

 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake the image of Alex joining him on the bike from his mind. He had invited her over to read the script with him months ago, hoping she’d be able to give him some tips from her experience filming Let’s Kill Hitler. Typically things hadn’t gone the way he’d planned.

 

Deciding that they had needed a break after Matt’s accident, the crew had moved the motorbike out of the way of the public and announced that it was lunch time. Normally Matt would have taken advantage of having a breather. Today however, he was already convinced that he had let them all down by failing to stay on the bike. Jenna had started to talk to some of the fans and he managed to sneak away to where they had left the bike. After many efforts, Matt managed to sit up right. Once he’d gotten back on it he was scared he wouldn’t manage to get off without falling over again. 

 

The pressure was beginning to get to him and he closed his eyes, imagining he was somewhere else. He was only vaguely aware of the movement of his hips as he shifted on the bike. In his mind, he was with Alex; reliving what had happened after he’d shown her that script.

\-------

 

3 MONTHS EARLIER  
  


“Will you be wearing gloves, Sweetie?” Alex purred into Matt’s ear as she shrugged his leather jacket off of his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He flicked the next page of the script over and stepped back from her. “Oh what’s _this_?” he whispered, mock-intrigue in his voice as he teased her about what was written for him to do next. The Doctor was on a motorbike with Clara sitting behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist as he drove them past the London Eye. Alex’s eyes had widened and she hadn’t heard anything that had slipped from his lips since ‘Motorbike’.  
  


He’d said that he hadn’t already read the script for that episode yet but there was a glint in his eye that told her that he had. He’d come prepared, wearing his blue leather jacket that was sexy as hell on him anyway but a thousand times more so once the image of him standing in front of the bike like that entered her mind. “Kingston behave, _spoilers_ ” he sniggered. She could hear the smugness in his voice, his face covered with the script as he spoke to her. ”Well-” he began, planning to tease her to death until she gave up and grabbed the script from his hands.  
  


Alex cut him off as she quickly pushed him back against the wall. The force that they hit the wall reminded her of when they had filmed the Doctor landing on top of River. They both knew it better as the day that they’d both burst into giggles as she’d felt his erection against her thigh. At the time they'd both brushed it off, putting it down to him being nervous about filming his first scene with her - and the scene being of such an intimate nature. Eventually their endless flirting had gone too far and they had ended up in bed together. It was the best decision she had made in a while.  
  


The script fell from his hands as he pulled her hips against his. “Why did you ask me over, want me to read for Clara?” Alex whispered, before she firmly pressed her lips to his. She knew that he regularly asked Jenna over to read lines with him, just as he had done with Karen, Arthur and herself. If he’d seriously wanted to look at the script, he wouldn’t have asked his lover to come over to his flat. She loved to distract him and he must have known that he’d never get anything done. Then she was reminded of his leather jacket and decided that he’d known exactly what he was doing.

 

“Actually, I thought there was another part you could play,” Matt chuckled, breaking the kiss and guiding her backwards until her back hit the sofa and he was ontop of her. Tonight had been his plan to seduce her and he wanted to be in control. There was a look of lust in her eyes that never failed to turn him on. Alex snorted at him, amused by his implication that she was going to play the part of the motorbike. “Matt darling, you are ridiculous” she protested playfully, running her hands through his hair and  bucking her hips up against his. He gave her his best boyish pout, hoping she’d fall for his charms like she always did.

 

Her nails raked over his scalp, pulling on his hair and causing him to let out a groan at the pleasurable pain it caused. She knew exactly how hard to pull by now. Alex grinned at how easily she regained power over him. She moved a hand down in between their bodies and slipped a hand into his trousers. “Oh go on Matthew, _ride me,_ ” she growled.  
  


\------------

 

He was reliving that evening in his mind. The feel of her hips bucking up into his with such _force_ was engraved in his memory. She had literally asked him to _ride_ her and that’s what he’d done. 

He bit down hard on his lip, imagining it was her sinking her teeth into his skin. Matt’s trousers were incredibly tight and the friction he was creating by thrusting his hips against the bike made him moan. He slipped a hand inside his underwear.  
  


_Alex gave him a teasing smirk as she wrapped her hand his cock, feeling him harden from her touch. She licked her lips at him, like it was a promise of things to come. She looked gorgeous kneeling in front of him, naked save for his leather jacket. She was bloody marvelous at blow jobs; the way that she slowly licked the underside of his length as she took him into her mouth. The look on her face as she did it was filled with a  lustrous intent to make him come._

 

Matt’s eyes were still closed as he imagined Alex’s hand guiding his cock into her mouth. Like a dream, his fantasy quickly moved on as he thought about how badly he wanted to be inside her. His lips parted and his hands gripped the handles of the bike as he thought about pinning her down and thrusting inside her. There wasn’t time for games, he needed to come. Leaning forward to push himself against the front of the bike, in reality he was unaware of how sexualized his position was. 

 

_He thrust into her wildly, his hips slamming into her in the way that he knew she liked. “Harder, Matt,” Alex beckoned him as he kissed and sucked at her neck. He obeyed her command with his whole body; thrusting more forcefully against her and sucking at her pulse point in an effort to give her a love bite. Alex dragged her fingernails down her lover’s back, making him gasp out at how good it felt. She always knew exactly how much pressure to apply to his skin to make him come undone; his back aching into her touch as he moaned out her name. Even when he was supposedly the one in charge; with all of the power, she made him beg her for more._

 

The image was powerful in Matt’s mind and he was able to block out everything around him. His hips bucked against the seat of the motorbike. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his thumb, before dragging it softly over a handlebar of the bike.  
  


_He kissed her breathlessly, running a hand down between their bodies to rub at her clit. His eyes locked with hers as he moaned, “Come on, Kingston.” Her body shook under his and he felt her come around his cock. She loosened her grip on his back and let her hands relax by his sides. His own hands took hold of the lapels of his jacket, which was moving along with Alex’s breasts as her chest rose up and down while she panted._  
  


Tightening his grip around his cock, Matt got lost in the feeling of imagining that Alex was coming around him. Moving his other hand from the handlebar to reach for the jacket, his eyes flew open as he almost made the bike tip over. _She wasn’t there._ It had been so real in his mind and he’d been so _close_ to coming. He felt a vibration in his pocket and let out a frustrated sigh. Getting his phone out of his trouser pocket, he looked bemusedly at the screen. 

 

Alex was calling him. 

 

“Kingston, right now i’m on a motorbike thinking back to that night when I showed you the script.” he told her quickly. His hand moved to palm his hard-on again. He knew he was due back on set by now but she’d called and he _needed_ this. Her dirty laugh made him tilt his head back, pressing the phone harder against his ear. “Oh Sweetie, I didn’t realise you could be so creative, all alone without me,” she teased with a tone of mock-sincerity. Matt’s breath caught in his throat and he hoped that his moment of silence would let her know how serious and desperate he was at that moment.  
  


“...do you still have the jacket? It was my favorite, you know,” he managed to utter, his words as unsteady as his hand. She’d looked so bloody sexy wearing his blue leather jacket. He’d forgotten about it up until recently but now he couldn’t shake the image from his mind.  
  


“Matt darling, please don’t ask for it back. What would I have to sleep in?” Alex pouted down the phone. Oh, she was _good._ That was just the imagine he needed as the other line went quiet apart from her heavy breathing. She must be at least _considering_ touching herself; spread out on her bed with her phone pressed to her ear. He couldn’t be bothered to work out the time difference but for the sake of his fantasy, she was naked apart from his jacket and desperate to hear him moan down the line to her. 

 

“Next time I see you, I’m gonna tease you so much that you’ll _beg_ me to fuck you harder and make you come. I’ll make sure it’s my name on your lips and that you pay for what you’ve made me go through today”, he drawled as he slowed his strokes, finally coming against his palm.  
  


_She wouldn’t be so smug next time._

 

\----------

 

Ten minutes later Matt, who was now properly sorted and fit to be seen on set, strolled back to where the crew was currently discussing the shot. He saw Jenna walking around with the fez and nicked it from her hands. He held it away from her and studied the hat fondly. She may not have been there with him but that day it seemed like everything was a trigger to remind him of Alex. The crew would say that whereas Matt had been a failure on that bike, Alex had filmed her scene on a bike in Let’s Kill Hitler successfully and without much fuss. He’d like to see her try it again and not have flashbacks to that night she’d played a different role for him. Turning to face the crowd of fans, he held the fez on top of his helmet and went back to his own role of keeping them entertained as filming started once more. Although Alex remained on his mind for the rest of the day, he managed to behave, at least until he received another phone call that evening. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. My suggestion of writing this fic got about 40 reblogs on Tumblr. I just hope you're not disappointed. Please leave me some reviews so that I can improve my writing. Thanks to Miriah for helping me out and motivating me to finish this! <3 The title is thanks to her too!


End file.
